


i feel you in my heart and i don't even know you

by theneverending



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: bloom gets her soulmate tattoo when she turns sixteen. what could 'rising sun' mean?or, every ship needs a soulmate au and if no one else was going to do it, i will.
Relationships: Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 272





	i feel you in my heart and i don't even know you

When Bloom turned sixteen, she got her soulmate tattoo. The first words she’d ever hear from her future partner appeared on her skin overnight, the pale inside of her wrist was now marked with two words. 

Her boyfriend at the time, Andy, called her on the morning of her birthday. 

“So, what does it say?” 

Bloom remembered being so scared to tell him that the words on her arm didn’t match the first words she ever heard him say. In fact, she can’t think of a time where she ever heard him utter these words.

She traced a finger over the dark letters, “It says ‘rising sun.’”

Andy was silent on the other end. 

“I guess that means you aren’t my soulmate.” 

Andy cleared his throat, “I guess it doesn’t.” 

That marked the day that Bloom got dumped by her boyfriend on her sixteenth birthday. 

From then on, Bloom paid extra attention to her first interactions with people. She listened to people talk on the subway, hoping to catch those two words in conversation. Her school visited a planetarium for a school trip, and Bloom was sure she would hear someone utter the phrase “rising sun.” Her science classes provided no luck either, as she was in biology and the conversation hardly shifted from ecosystems and cell structures.

Of course, Bloom was only sixteen years old and she had the rest of her life to find her soulmate, but most people’s tattoos were basic greetings. Bloom’s seemed special, so special that it was  _ impossible _ to catch someone talking about a ‘rising sun’ without being prompted to do so. She yearned to know what the phrase meant, if anything, and why those were the first words she’d hear her soulmate say. 

One day during the summer, Bloom was riding her bike through the trails of Gardenia after being tormented by Mitzy, a girl in her class. She chided herself for still letting the dark-haired girl upset her, believing that she should be above the bullying by now, but Mitzy’s words still stung. Mitzy held her wealth above _ everyone’s _ heads, not just Bloom’s, but Bloom seemed to be her favorite target. 

Bloom wiped the rogue tears off her cheeks as she rode through the park, her bunny Kiko sitting in the basket at the front. The cool wind and the calming smell of nature calmed Bloom’s nerves, making her forget all about Mitzy and her new scooter.

The tree at the park was her favorite resting place, so when Bloom reached it, she leaned her bike against the tree. 

“Go on, Kiko,” Bloom told the rabbit, setting him down on the grass and letting him hop free. 

Bloom took the apple she brought along out of the basket, realizing how hungry she was after riding for so long. She only bit into it once when Kiko bolted back toward her, his eyes wide with terror.

Kiko tugged on the bottom of her jeans with one hand, pointing toward the forest with the other.

“What’s the matter, Kiko?” Bloom asked. She’d never seen him act like this. 

The rabbit ran toward the forest, Bloom following behind him. He stopped behind a tree, not daring to step into the clearing. Bloom stood next to him, her body hidden by the trunk of the tree.

An unbelievable sight played out in front of her. There were these maroon creatures that looked like bats, but  _ huge _ , and they were attacking a girl who had… wings? Bloom blinked twice, then squinted at the wings in disbelief. She wondered if they were real, if  _ any _ of this was real.

The girl with wings held a blue scepter, grunting as she dodged the bats. Her long, blonde pigtails bounced as she moved, fending the bats off by kicking them with her orange boots.

“Woah,” Bloom whispered, watching the slim girl fight the bats.

When the girl was out of immediate danger, she grunted and held out her hand, “Rising sun!” 

A powerful blast of yellow light burst from her hand, enveloping the bats in its light. 

Bloom was so caught up in the action that she almost missed what the girl said. Bloom told herself that she must be dreaming, that her soulmate couldn’t be a girl with wings and magical powers, but every time she closed her eyes and bid herself to wake up, she still stood in the forest, watching the mystical girl take on her attackers.

“Solar wind!” The girl shouted, slamming the end of her blue scepter into the grass. 

The blast sent bats in all directions, Bloom ducking down to miss the creature that flew toward her head.

When Bloom focused on the girl again, she still stood with her scepter in the ground. She looked more determined than ever, her jaw set and her eyes narrowed.

“Go away, or you will feel the magic of the Sun and Moon fairy!” 

Before Bloom could let the word _ fairy _ sink in, a giant troll stepped out of the shadows. Bloom gasped, her fingernails digging into the tree’s bark as she processed the magical beings in front of her. 

The troll howled and took off into a run, Bloom helplessly reaching out as he knocked into the fairy, sending her flying backward into the grass. The troll stood, pleased with himself, as more bats crawled toward the girl, going straight for the scepter. Some of the creatures attached themselves to her limbs to subdue her while the others pried the scepter from her grasp. Eventually, they outnumbered her and the monsters handed the scepter over to their leader.

“Not so brave, are you?” The troll asked, sneering in the fairy’s face.

Bloom stepped out from behind the tree, “Let her go.” 

Her bravery in the moments before she spoke vanished, leaving her feeling exposed in front of the fairy and the monsters. Bloom bit her lip, taking a step back into the forest.

The troll wasn’t willing to let her go, “Get her!” He screamed to the monsters, who moved quickly from the fairy to Bloom. 

Bloom gasped, holding out her hand as her only defense. A tingling sensation started in her belly, then traveled up her torso and down her arms. Bloom closed her eyes, the flash of light and the thuds of monsters hitting the ground serving as the only proof that anything had occurred.

“Did I just do that?” Bloom asked, looking at her right palm. 

Her eyes briefly moved over the tattoo, recalling the first words she ever heard the girl say: rising sun. 

A yellow hand gripped Bloom’s arm, taking her by surprise. The troll waved her around by her arm, grumbling about how he was going to smash her like a doll when Bloom felt that tingling sensation again, sending off another beam of light. 

The light stole her vision as she fell to the ground, the troll’s shouts getting farther and farther away and she tried to catch her breath. 

“Wow, powerful!” The fairy said, moving toward Bloom. She bent down and retrieved her scepter, asking, “Are you okay?” 

Bloom opened her eyes, looking up at the girl. The sun was standing behind her, casting a glow over her tanned shoulders. The scepter rested in her right hand as she held her left out to Bloom, offering to take her hand. 

Bloom took it, the girl’s strong arm helping her steady herself.

“I’m fine, perfect, actually,” Bloom responded, there was so much more she wanted to say. 

The fairy’s hand still held Bloom’s, but her attention was on the inside of her wrist, “What does yours say?” 

Bloom furrowed her eyebrows, then remembered her tattoo. 

Her cheeks reddened, “Oh, mine says ‘rising sun.’ Do you have one?” 

“I do!” The fairy took her hand back, going to remove the band around her wrist, but stopping. “Wait, that’s one of my-”

“I know,” Bloom responded, “Does yours say ‘let her go’ by any chance?” 

The fairy looked up at Bloom, her light brown eyes full of wonder, “It does. So that means…”

“You’re my soulmate,” Bloom finished, exhaling. 

The girl gripped both of Bloom’s hands, “Then we have so much catching up to do! Are you from Earth?” 

“Um, yes?” Bloom laughed. “Are you?” 

“No, of course not. I don’t know how I even ended up here! How long have you known you were a fairy?” 

Bloom gave her an awkward smile, “For about five seconds? Wait, you think I’m a fairy?” 

“It’s the only explanation! How else could you have such magical powers? The school year at Alfea, the college for fairies, starts tomorrow, I could take you back with me,” The girl responded. “Now that I’ve found my soulmate, I don’t want to lose her.” 

Bloom bit the inside of her cheek. She just met this girl ten minutes ago and she was asking her to move to another dimension with her. She didn’t even know the girl- _ her soulmate’s _ \- name yet, just that they had matching soulmate tattoos. 

“I… I don’t know,” Bloom responded. “I need to think about it.” 

“Well, you’ll have to make your mind up fast because I have to be back to Magix in the morning. You’ll love it there, you can share a dorm with me and my friends, Tecna, Musa, and Flora… oh! That reminds me, what’s your name? I’m Stella.” 

“Bloom,” she replied. “Um, Stella, this is a lot to take in right now.”

Stella’s eyes grew wide, “Oh no, I’ve scared you. I’m sorry, I’ve just been waiting for this moment my entire life. I always thought my soulmate would be someone in Magix, someone who was born and raised knowing they were a fairy, maybe some strong woman who stepped in and rescued me during a battle, wait! That is you! You did save me, just like I always dreamed you would.” 

“I did what I thought was right,” Bloom responded. “I’ve waited for this moment too, I looked everywhere for you.” 

“ _ Everywhere? _ ” 

Bloom’s cheeks reddened once again, “Well, not in a magical dimension that’s for sure.” 

Stella laughed, a sound that reminded Bloom of Christmas morning and sunshine. Her nerves calmed as she stood in front of her soulmate, finally. 

“Stay with me tonight, we can talk while I think about coming to Magix.” 

Stella squealed, keeping her left hand gripped in Bloom’s right. Stella changed into her casual attire, her wings disappearing along with her scepter. They rode home together on Bloom’s bike, Stella’s arms around Bloom’s waist for the first time. Kiko slept in the basket, worn out from the events of the day. 

The sky fell dark by time Bloom returned home, but she didn’t mind: she had found her rising sun. 


End file.
